The following disclosure relates to a printing apparatus, a non-transitory storage medium storing a program executable by a computer of the printing apparatus, and a method of controlling the printing apparatus.
There is known a printing apparatus on which a cassette containing a printing medium such as a tape is mounted and which performs printing on the printing medium drawn from the mounted cassette. Such a printing apparatus preferably obtains conditions of the printing medium contained in the mounted cassette. Examples of the conditions include the width of the printing medium and a remaining amount of the printing medium, and the conditions will be hereinafter referred to as “medium conditions”. The obtainment of the medium conditions enables the printing apparatus to determine, based on the medium conditions obtained from the cassette, whether printing can be performed based on designated printing conditions (e.g., the number of characters and the size of the characters) and notify a user of a result of the determination, for example.
There is known an image forming apparatus capable of performing wireless communication with an ID chip provided on a sub-unit such as a toner bottle and a photoconductor unit. The image forming apparatus determines whether the sub-unit is mounted or removed, based on a state of the cover and the presence or absence of a reply about an ID number from the sub-unit. When the sub-unit is mounted or removed, the image forming apparatus obtains all the data from the ID chip.